Hair Cut
by HeatherSuoh
Summary: One-shot. Originally posted on my Tumblr; After a gum incident causes Alejandro to have to cut off most of his hair, he doesn't want his girlfriend Heather to see what he looks like. -ℋ


_(Heather's POV)_

Alejandro's younger sister, Alessandra, got gum in his hair, and as a result, you have not seen him in nearly two weeks.

You've spoken on the phone with him, nearly every day, but he absolutely refuses to let you see him. Even when you do the things that normally work wonders on him–a quiet, sad "But I need to kiiisssss you!" usually has him in his car and on his way to your house before you've even finished the sentence–he's still firm in his refusal.

"It is so awful!" he insists, and you shake your head, phone up to your ear.

"It can't be _that_ bad! I know the pain of having to lop off all of your hair more than anybody! I'm sure you look fine! Just let me see you!"

"Mi amor noooooooooo, I look horrible! I do not want you to see me like this!"

You sigh and stand up from your bed, grabbing your jacket from the back of your chair and slinging it over your shoulder. "Alejandro. I'm coming over."

"NOOO!"

"Jose will let me in."

"NOOOOOO!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT!"

 _"MI AMOR PLEASE!"_

You hang up on him, shoving your phone into your pocket and rounding the hallway corner into your dad's room to ask for a ride.

* * *

The Burromuerto's live in a nice, big house, but you suppose that's needed for such a big family. Mother, daughter, three brothers - sometimes four, when Carlos comes back to town.

You bring the heavy knocker down on the door, once, and then three times, the way you always do. The way that usually has Alejandro racing Jose across the house in an attempt to beat one another to the door. You're sure Alejandro is hiding in his room, though, so when the door creaks open, you expect a smug Jose.

However, you instead find Miguel, looking a bit irritated and confused (though, he wears that expression quite frequently. You think that may just be his face.)

"He, uh.. He told me not to let you in." he says awkwardly. You've spoken maybe two words to Miguel, ever.

You roll your eyes. "Oh come on Miguel! Don't you think he's being over dramatic?"

Before he can answer, you hear your boyfriend's voice from somewhere inside. _"DON'T LET HER IN MIGUEL! DON'T LET HER FOOL YOU!"_

"Oh come on!" You step forward and try to move past Miguel, yelling through cupped hands. _"Alejandro you are such a baby!"_

Miguel barricades the door with his body and you can do nothing but stand in the entryway and cross your arms. When it becomes apparent that he's really not going to let you inside, you throw your arms in the air and start walking away. "FINE! BUT DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM ME ANY TIME SOON, LOVER BOY."

The door shuts behind you and you grumble. You can't believe Alejandro is seriously being this stubborn about seeing you right now! You march down the walkway until suddenly you see your saving grace:

Jose's car pulls into the driveway.

 _Yes!_ You run up to the car and splay your hands across his window before he's even had time to realize you're out there. _"JOSE!"_

 _"Ai!"_ He rolls the window down and gives you a look like you're crazy. "Woman, I know you cannot bare to be apart from me, but perhaps wait until I'm all the way in the driveway before…"

You cut him off. _"As if!_ I need you to let me in the back door."

He pauses. "… Al will not let you in?"

"He doesn't want me to see his hair."

Suddenly, a malevolent smirk spreads across Jose's face. A smirk he only gains when presented with an opportunity to degrade his younger brother.

"You gonna let me in or what?"

He opens the car door and tosses you the keys. "Let yourself in, chica."

" _Yes!"_ You don't bother going around to the back, instead racing back up to the front door and turning the key in the lock. You push open the heavy door and the first thing you see is…. Alejandro.

Alejandro, leaning over the kitchen counter, talking to Miguel.

With short, short _curly_ hair.

Thick, shiny little _curls._

He races to use something to cover his face so you won't see him, but it's too late. Your face is almost certainly scarlet. "Oh. My. _God."_

 _"Aiiiiiii._ Heather, you weren't supposed to see this!"

Even though you'd taken note of Miguel's curls before, you'd never quite put two and two together that Alejandro had them as well. You didn't have a clue that Alejandro _straightened his hair_ every morning! It was… He was…

 _SO CUTE!_

You run straight to him and grab his cheeks, which are hot and red with embarrassment, and pepper his face in tiny kisses. "Mi amor!" you coo at him between kisses. "You look so adorable!"

He resists at first out of frustration and embarrassment, but as you start to kiss him he melts and grins and lets you fawn over him.

"I look stupid!" he insists, and you kiss him right on the lips.

"You look precious."

He tucks you under one arm the way he always does and kisses you warmly, a nice long embrace to make up for two weeks of absence.

As he kisses you, Jose approaches the doorway and groans. "Ai, awe man, I was hoping he'd cry or something…"


End file.
